Queries
by etErnalroSe09
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi had lots of questions, most of them merely queries that passed through his head unanswered as the days went by. And most of all, he wanted to know why he was dead and not gone. But one thing he'd never regret was jumping off the school roof that one peaceful evening.


A/N: hello fanfiction world. To my followers and especially my "possession" followers, I apologise for not updating sooner. I'm already working on the lost chapters so please stick with me till then. (: This fic is dedicated to you guys.

Beta: English-illiterate

I disclaim this fic.

With that said, read, review and enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter one: Death**

For Sawada Tsunayoshi, death was peaceful. The day was quiet, blending into evening. The school had already closed so there was no one to stop him. He leaned off the edge of the roof, eyes screwed tightly shut and let himself fall. The next time he'd opened his eyes, he was looking down at his motionless body.

The last memory he'd had alive was one of disjointed pain.

He glanced down at his body, grimacing away almost immediately after. His eyes were still closed, but his limbs, especially his left arm, were angled in a horribly unnatural position. So was his neck. Tsuna assumed that he'd probably fell in a way that snapped his spine, or something. Biology was never his strong point. Neither was any other subject, for the matter. Or anything else.

He blinked away at the pricking feeling in his eyes even though there weren't any tears to overflow and spill out his tear ducts.

Tsuna blinked a second and third time in quick succession and stared up at the sky once more. Shouldn't he have, he didn't know, ascended to heaven or something by now? He shuddered at the thought of going to the opposite and resolved to hang around and wait. Maybe he would leave after his body was found.

Still-confused but nevertheless, resolute, he settled down to wait away the long night, rubbing his phantom hands to keep them warm against the coldness he couldn't actually feel anymore.

He wondered if he could do other stuff ghosts were supposed to, like float or pass through objects, but decided to wait till morning...

When he woke up the school grounds was in an uproar. Confused and muddled, he looked around before heading to where the crowd was thickest. He attempted to shove his way through the thick throng but his hands merely slipped through the nearest student who showed no sign of noticing except for shiver.

Tsuna shrugged and slipped easily through the crowd unnoticed. Ah. That was where his body had been. Losing interest, he glanced around, listening hard for word of where his body was.

"...Dame-Tsuna killed..."

"Jumped!... I mean, dame..."

"He, Dame-Tsuna..."

Heh.

He choked on a bitter laugh as it made his way out of his throat. Indeed, it had been long since he last laughed. The last time he'd smiled was when Nana was not yet bedridden, in an attempt to cheer her up that went unnoticed. Tsuna scowled and shook his head vigorously. He'd rather not remember that.

"Dame..."

It seemed even after death he would still be forever known as Dame-Tsuna. He glanced sharply up at the sky, wishing, for more than anything he could leave this place.

The school bell rang and Tsuna, not being able to bear the crowds and the swift-spreading rumors, turned to go home.

Outside, there was a policeman who rapped on the door. Tsuna frowned and waited to see what would happen. His eyes widened. Surely he was not here to tell his mom about his...suicide. Tsuna fervently hoped that this was one of Nana's good days.

"Yea?"

His heart sank as Nana opened the door, slurring, hair frizzled, clothes wrinkled and eyebags framing her dulled brown eyes. He bit his lip and waited.

The policeman hesitated before deciding not to beat around the bush. "Mrs Sawada? I regret very much to tell you... your son Sawada Tsunayoshi... is dead."

Nana stared awhile, glassy eyes clearing somewhat. "Don't be silly, my Tsu-kun is in school." Tsuna's breath caught at hearing her call him that again. He wished to bury his face in her sweet-smelling clothes and disappear into her embrace. But he couldn't, he'd just slip through her. And even though now her t-shirts would smell of booze and she would be so thin he would feel her bones, Tsuna desperately wished he was alive again.

"I'm very sorry Mrs Sawada, your son's body was found o-"

"NO!" Nana's voice was a shrill scream of a squeal. "Don't say that! My- my Tsu-" the policeman's somber expression said it all. Nana screamed.

Then she slammed the door in the officer's face. Tsuna desperately dived through the door.

Nana was breathing hard. "Tsu... no, no ,no, not my Tsu." Tsuna's eyes prickled again. Nana sobbed. "Noooooo." She moaned, stumbling to the kitchen. She grabbed the handle of the meat cleaver and-

-NO Tsuna froze-

-plunged it into her stomach.

Tsuna screamed along with her, this time. "Mama! MAMA!"

Nana's blood was soaked up by the carpet, dying it a brownish red. Tsuna sobbed.

"Ah-ah. M-my Tsuna. I'll be with you soon."

Tsuna wanted to scream, "but I'm right here" but his throat had seized up. Instead, he leaned forward and hugged his mother tightly, oh so tightly. Nana smiled, pupils dilating in shock and in death. "My Tsunayoshi." All breath escaped her.

Tsuna jerked back in shock. "Mom! Mom! MAMA!" No response. Tsuna turned away and dry heaved, producing nothing but air.

When he'd calmed down somewhat, the police officer burst in, having finally broken down the door. At the sight of the body, he stiffened, then sighed in defeat.

Tsuna left.

He felt horrible. He was dead, and he didn't know what was going on. He could pass through walls and float maybe two feet off the ground, but what did that matter? His mom was dead. She was dead and gone and he was stuck here.

He had nothing to do, no one to hang around for, nothing. What was he going to do? Tsuna stared out the window in his vacant old seat, perplexed. What now?

* * *

A/N: yeah, it's a little short, so... i guess you could call it a teaser. I'll put the next chapter up sooner or later, depending on this one's reception. :) see ya next time. *hands out virtual butterflies*


End file.
